


office rendezvous.

by anarose4ever_fujoshi12669



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Annoyed Natsu, Flirtatious Loke, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mature Natsu, jealous Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarose4ever_fujoshi12669/pseuds/anarose4ever_fujoshi12669
Summary: Loke's being a flirtatious little piece of shit again and Natsu is NOT having it.





	office rendezvous.

    Natsu’s foot tapped against the emerald carpet, impatiently. The stuffy atmosphere of the office was suffocating, and the various arrangement of monotonous sounds permeating the thin walls didn’t help his headache at the slightest. And of course, there was the incessant cacophonous pen clicking, piercing and sharp.

    “Loke.” Natsu’s words were laced with annoyance, as he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to chase away the migraine. He massaged his temples and pursed his lips in exasperation. Opening his eyes, Natsu observed the piles of paperwork littering his desk. He released a deep sigh, realizing that he wasn’t going to be able to meet the deadline without pulling another all-nighter. Usually, it wouldn’t be much of a problem, but ever since Gray fucking Fullbuster decided that it was okay to just  _ move in _ … well, let’s just say that between cleaning up after his boyfriend and… other activities, Natsu has been consistently falling in and out of sleep at work.

    “Mhm?” The young man looked up from his seat at the opposing side of his desk, pausing the monotone reading of his report. Meeting his superior’s glance, a smug look of pride painted over his features. It was evident that Natsu’s irritation didn’t bother him at the slightest. Setting down the papers clutched in his hands, Loke pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

     “Pen.” Natsu’s eyes pierced into that of Loke, one of his eyebrows quirking impatiently. He was many things - intelligent, charismatic, daring - but patience most definitely isn’t one of them.

    “What pen?” The corner of Loke’s lips curved to form a cocky smirk, as he increased the pace of his pen clicking. Despite being rather new to the company, Loke was one of the few people who knew all the ways to drive his usually well-composed employer crazy.

    Anger and frustration flaring in his dark eyes, Natsu slammed his hands against his desk, sending papers flying, and pushed himself into a standing position. “Shut the fu—”

    Natsu was interrupted by a series of four sharp knocks against his office door. Squeezing his eyes shut, he forced himself to take in deep calming breaths. Natsu fell back into his chair and after one last glare in Loke’s direction and a half-assed attempt to clear his desk, he called, “Come in.”

    The door swung open and in stepped Gray, carrying several large cardboard boxes. Almost immediately upon entering, he dropped the heavy stack of files by Natsu’s cabinet for his assistant to deal with later. Natsu took the time to admire how the sports jacket strained against Grays' shoulders and how nicely the slacks fitted around his ass. Noticing that Loke was also helping himself to an eyeful of Gray’s sharp jawline, a furious scowl replaces his calm demeanor.

    “Hey, you two! I was wondering where the ruckus was coming from. Not arguing again, I hope?” The cheerful cheeky grin painted upon Gray’s face warmed Natsu’s heart and he internally swooned when Gray sent a wink in his direction. They had been dating for almost a year at this point, but seeing his handsome boyfriend smile never failed to bring this strange fluttering sensation.

    “Of course not.” A spark of displeasure flashed over Natsu’s features as he watched Loke fucking walk over to  _ his _ fucking boyfriend, acting like he owns the whole fucking world or something, and pulled him into a fucking hug. His entire nice-guy-who-totally-just-want-to-Netflix-and-chill act nearly made Natsu choke on his own spit. “How are you doing, Gray? Well, I presume?”

    “Great! What about you, Loke?” Gray returned the warm embrace, to Natsu’s displeasure, purposely trying to ignore his seething boyfriend in hopes of preventing a full out fist fight. But despite Gray’s efforts to ease the tension between the other two males, none of them missed how Loke’s hand dropped far lower than it should or how his touches were always lingering for just a split second too long.

    “Hey, Gray. I was just going to leave for lunch. I’m headed towards the new diner down the street. Do you want to come with me? Lunch is on me.” The fiery inferno raging in Natsu’s eyes burned with passion and the need to bury Loke alive (so, hatred, pretty much). Hearing Loke’s repulsively slimy voice pushed his patience over the edge. He noticed the spark of discomfort flash in Gray’s eyes upon hearing the disgusting offer and Natsu was sure that, with the bloodlust swarming his mind, he could have easily killed that bastard on spot without hesitation or regrets.

    “Well, um… I…” Visibly uncomfortable, Gray looked over to Natsu for assistance, only to realize that he had already stormed out of his seat across the room. A soft breath on his neck broke his state of confusion and his attention was suddenly drawn to the warm lips pressing against his neck. Gray felt his face flush with embarrassment, as Natsu slowly entwined his arms around his waist and pull his boyfriend against his chest.

    Natsu pushed himself onto his toes and reached his neck up to nibble upon Gray’s earlobe. He smirked with satisfaction when he noticed Loke’s bewildered face of shock. Loke quietly excused himself and hurriedly left the room. The door shut with a loud click, leaving the two lovers alone. Natsu continued his work, driven by the adrenaline of victory, and felt as Gray’s breath began to grow ragged and uneven.

    Gray suddenly pulled himself from Natsu’s embrace and turned around, his hands roughly pushing the shorter man onto the desk behind them. Gray watched as Natsu adjusted his position on his desk pushing piles of paperwork and several of his pens onto the carpet. Trapping his boyfriend against the desk, Gray gently pressed his lips upon Natsu’s tantalizing lips. Natsu deepened the kiss, arching his body into Gray’s. His hands wandered up to unbutton the first few buttons of his dress shirt.

    After a few minutes, Gray gathered his common sense and pulled away from Natsu, his boyfriend’s soft whine filling the quiet room. “Natsu, we’re at work. This isn’t the best idea. We can just continue this later.” He carefully watched his boyfriend’s face, watching him roll his eyes and reach up to pull Gray back against his body. Natsu let go a low growl, sending shivers down Gray’s spine.

    “Does it look like I care?”


End file.
